Blog użytkownika:Xbeautifulant/Kraina Lodu- Nowy świat VI
Witajcie, znowu to ja Ola :) mianowicie błagam was abyście trzymali bardzo mocno kciuki bo w wtorek test ;_; Wiem, ze możecie mieć już tego dość że tak proszę ale to naprawdę dla mnie ważne ;c Już was nie przynudzam zaczynamy ;) ---- Stoję jak wryta w ziemię i nie wiem co zrobić. Przed chwilką byłam w podziemiach zamku a teraz na łące? Czy to łąką nazywać to nie wiem.. Po mojej prawej stronie jest głęboki las- świerki, dęby, sosny i wiele krzewów. Przedemną kilka pagurków zarośniętych trawą. Po lewej jakieś tereny do, których nie mam zamiru się zbliżać. Nie mam takiej potrzeby. Na przeciwko mnie jest ogromny zamek. Większy niż ten w Arendelle.... Przejdę się w tym kierunku, może ktoś tam mieszka? Miło by było znaleść kogoś kto mi to wszystko bynajmiej wyjaśni..Ja obecnie nie mam pojęcia co się stało byłam, dotknęłam gobelinu i...i..zaraz! Gobelin! Gdzie on jest?! A co jak ktoś go znajdzie i nie wiadomo co?! Jeju....ohh.....Trudno ...później go poszukam.. Idę wytyczoną leśną drogą a po chwili dostrzegam pałac. Ogromna budowla ogólnie prostokątna wraz z głównym wejściem. Po lewej i prawej stornie po dwie szerokie wieże a za nimi kilkanaście takich samych ale bardziej szpiczastych i węższych. Dachy mają kolor brązowy i przypominją płaskie daszki. Cąłą budowlę otacza wspaniały ogród, aż tutaj widzę miętowe roślny, które tam kwitną. A co to? Widzę niedaleko siebie mały domek a z kominka dostrzegam dym. Czyli ktoś tutaj mieszka! Przyśpieszam tępo i zaczynam biec. Mam zamiar zapukać ale zanim biorę się w garść i mam to zrobić drzwi sie otwierają i widzę miotłę, która sama zamiata....? Co do...? ( xd nikt nie powiedział, że nie było wtedy takich zwrotów :D) Powinna wejść? AŁA! Coś mnie popchnęło! (zboczuszki xd) -Co to jest!- słyszę kobiecy głos zza półki z eliksirami. - Królowa Elsa z Arendelle?-mówie cała poobijana na zemi - Kto?- mówi zdziwiona - Królowa?-odpowiadam i wstaję -Oj kochana coś ci się chyba pomerdało- mówi roześmiana kobieta i wychyla swoją głowę zza lady. Hmm..jest naprawdę bardzo ładna. Biała sukienka podkreślająca jej szupłą talię. Zwykły, prosty szyk a jakże doskonale wygląda.. Blond włosy do pasa- falowane. Oczy niebieskie jak moja sukienka. Usta czerwone jak krew- i to naturalne. - Wszystko gra? - Tak, tylko coś mnie z tyłu popchnęło..ale to nic - Uu...przepraszam myślałam że to Trander...nieważne.. -A kto to Trander? - Nie powinno cię to obchodzić! Wścibska!- krzyczy, zaczynam się bać... -Przepraszam ale..-mówię i próbóuję załagodzić sytuację ale widzę, że kobieta ledwo się powstrzymuje od smiechu. - Jestem Elenoria - Jak już mówiłam Elsa -Dobrze, Elso wścibska Królowo siadaj- mówi i podaje mi niebieskie wino?- Co cię tutaj sprowadza? ---- I jak :)? Przepraszam, że mogła was nie wciągnąć ale jest 22:23 i jestem zmęczona, a na dodatek pani z przyrody kazała mi poprawić w zeszycie błędy z testu i zrobiłam jak chciała a ona do mnie, że ją oszukuję....nie wytrzymam :| Poker facex2 No nic. Mam nadzieję iż pojawią się jakieś komentarze i co sądzicie. Może macie jakieś pomysły :3? Trzymajcie się pa <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania